Wireless transmitting and receiving devices using Bluetooth™ technology allow users to talk on mobile phones without the inherent problems associated with the fixed length cords of wired devices (e.g. tangling). A typical Bluetooth™ headset device, for example, can be inserted into a user's ear allowing the user to communicate “hands-free” via a mobile phone. Many users are happy with the freedom of Bluetooth™ devices, such as headsets; however, some users find that a permanent device inserted into one's ear is uncomfortable and not fashionable.
Recent scientific studies have expressed health concerns for users of both transmitter/receiver devices, especially when being held close to a user's head, and mobile phones, especially when the phone is held against the user's head for an elongated period of time. These health concerns may be tied to the fact that cellular phones and Bluetooth™ transmitter/receiver devices both emit electromagnetic radiation which may cause health problems. Children are of particular concern, as their skulls and brain are still developing, and they often spend many hours talking on mobile phones.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a stylish, wireless transmitter/receiver device that can be comfortably worn by a user allowing the user to wirelessly access his/her mobile phone device. There also exists a need for a retractable speaker unit, separated from the transmitter by use of a fixed tethered cord or stretching of material housing the speaker, that provides a comfortable, convenient and fashionable way for a user to use a mobile phone while significantly reducing exposure to radiation levels that are emitted by mobile phones.